Rachel and Jimmy: Detective Duo
by TimeTravelinc
Summary: What if Jimmy told Rachel his little secret? Would it create a oppertunity to find the Black Organization quicker, or will it cause more trouble that both of them can handle? That depends if they can handle this strange case. This is one of those "What if...?" stories I'm hoping that you'll like. HELP WANTED FOR STORY!
1. 1: The Beginning

**Time Travel Inc. Presents**

**A Fan Fiction dot Net Productions**

**Rachel and Jimmy: Detective Duo**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Jimmy was at Dr. Agaza's house, waiting for Ai to come out of the lab. Jimmy was thinking of what to do, while Dr. Agaza was working on a invention that would help Jimmy out. _'Should I tell her, or shouldn't I?' _Jimmy thought. On one hand, she would be placed in danger, she would be in trouble in every waking moment. On the other, she could be useful, their relationship would grow stronger, and on top of all of that...she could handle herself really well when it came to "Life-or-Death" situations.

As he paced the floor, he remembered all the times he lied to her, telling her that he would be alright, telling her that he was on a case. He thought and thought until finally, he decided

* * *

Detective Moore's House...  
Rachel was sitting there, thinking. She wished that she coulde help Jimmy. _'I can be a good detective. I know I can.' _She thought. She didn't know how. She started to wish that she was on cases with him. Suddenly at that exact moment, Conan walked into Rachel's room and closed the door behind him, making sure that Rachel's dad didn't hear what they were talking about.

"Rachel can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. "Sure, what wrong Conan?" "I want to tell you something, but you must keep it secret. It's really important." he said. Rachel looked at Conan, as if she was looking at another person. She then quickly shook her head, and then looked at Conan's serious look on his face. She nodded, and said, "Ok, I won't tell anybody." Conan looked at Rachel, then said, "Rachel, My name isn't really Conan Edogawa. My name is Jimmy Kudo."

Rachel looked at Conan, wanting to believe it, but couldn't. To her, it was just impossible. "Ok really? What's your secret?" Rachel asked. Conan looked at her, shocked that she didn't believe her. "I'm telling you the truth." Conan said. Jimmy then thought of something, trying to prove to Rachel, the truth. He then remembered it. "Remember that time that we were at Tropic Land? I said that I would be back to see you. I wanted to tell you how I felt about you... but I couldn't when that man ran past me." Shock started to crawl onto Rachel's face, as she heard Conan speak, about the night. "I was curious, and I thought that it would only take me a moment, then I would see you again." he paused, as his head slumped. "That night was when everything changed for both me and you." he said.

He then looked at her, in which, she was surprised by the slight details that he knew, and only he knew. "J-Jimmy?" she finally said. He then smiled, taking off his glasses. He then held up the bowtie, looking up at her with a smile. "The one and only. Who else knows that only one truth prevails?" he said.

Rachel was feeling faint, but didn't want to. So instead, she sat down on her bed. She then looked at the small boy, who was in fact, her boyfriend shrunk.

"How?...Why didn't you tell me?" she said, as tears started to form. "Well to be honest, the Voice Modulator was made by . And as for the being shrunk part, it's actually a long story." he said. Rachel crossed her arms, trying to be angry. "I have loads of time." she said. Jimmy took a deep breath, as he started, "Ok, where to begin?" he said, in his normal voice.

"First, the reason why I didn't tell you is because I was afraid that I may put you and everyone I know in danger. I care too much for you to be hurt, or even worse..." he stopped there, as he gulped. Rachel understood, and then motioned for him to continue with the story. "It all started back in Tropical Land, in the same place... you kinda know how it started. I might as well as fill in the rest of the gaps." he said. So he soon started on his strange and odd life story of his shrunken life.

* * *

**Writer's Notes:** Yes Kiddies, It looks like another story straight from the notebook crypt. In truth, I thought it would be a good idea to refresh my memory of Case Closed. And what better way, than to write a fan fiction from a notebook, written by your past self, who didn't know how to write really good.

Yeah so, hang in there, I'm actually thinking of writing a story involving Jimmy's friend from the west... Rachel and her friend...Sabrina, I think?... and a british story that involves the Galaxy, Hitchhiking, and Aliens. Can't guess? Don't worry, you'll soon find out.

In the meantime, I have to stick with my guns and finish a story involving the Doctor, Jimmy, and The Spy-tective Agency. Hopefully, I think it'll work out with my characters. But if it doesn't, I have a alternate story in progress, that I'm willing to write. **I WANT A HUNDRED REVIEW, AS PROOF THAT SAYS THAT YOU WANT THE ALTERNATE DR. WHO/CASE CLOSED STORY... And that also... you read this chapter... and you want to see more of this story! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Edit: **I fixed it. I acidentally misspelled "Tropical Land", going by my own notes. I was really young, and didn't watch much of Case Closed on TV. Only when it came On Demand. Stupid, no good... on demand...


	2. 2: Teamwork Begins

**Oh snap, I almost forgot:**

_**Case Closed belongs to Funimation Anime  
I own this story plot.**_

**And yes, I know I'm using the English names, but that's how I actually saw them in the English Dub version (and let the hating begin...)  
***Runs away* Can't catch me, also Enjoy the stor- OH CRUD! A cliff! *falls off a cliff*

* * *

"And so, that's how your dad is so sucsessful, how I became this way, and why I not only visit Agaza every day, but also why I called on the phone, or why I start to groan the way I do." Jimmy said, almost out of breath. Rachel was surprised by the events that followed Jimmy's life. In short, the little girl was actually a shrunken adult, there was a secret organization looking for ways to rule the world, and throughout the events, Jimmy has been trying not to think of certain thoughts while his girlfriend washed him.

In short, Jimmy's life was one big crazy twisted plot, that would make even the insanest man, sound sane by comparason.

But getting back to the subject, Rachel was trying to process what was happening. "Who else knows who you really are?" Rachel said. Jimmy held out his hand, then started to count on his fingers, naming off names. "Agaza, Mom, Dad, Ai, and Harahi." Jimmy said. "Harahi knows?" Rachel said, placing her hands on her hips. "He found out by himself, I swear." Conan said, defensively, waving his hands in a "it's-not-what-you-think" manner.

"Conan, c'me here." she said, motioning him to come close. Jimmy knew what was probably going to happen. He knew that Rachel would kill him, possibly kill him, bring him back from the dead, then kill him again. What he didn't expect was a slap to the face, knocking him backwards. When he got up, he sat up, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. "That's for not telling me." she said. She soon grabbed him and brought him into a embrasing hug. "And this is for telling me finally."

"Rachel," Jimmy started, "I wanted to tell you when I was cured, but now seems like a good time." he said. He pulled the bowtie up to his lips, then said in his 17-year-old voice, "Rachel, I love you. Will you help me even though I didn't tell you right away?" Rachel smiled, as she started to tear up again. "I love you too Jimmy, and of course I'll help."

Suddenly, a thought occured to her, "Did you ever tell Agaza what you were about to do?" she said. Conan just chuckled a nervous chuckled which ment only one thing.

* * *

"You WHAT!?" Both Dr. Agaza and Ai exclaimed. "I told her everything." Jimmy said. Both of them were in soon, a type of tizzy. Agaza started pacing the floor, while muttering something about 'moving to America' and 'cousin working on time travel'. Ai, however, just stood there, mad at Jimmy. "You know what you've just done?" she said. "Hey, take it easy. I think she could be of use to us, and she knows karate. She should know how to handle herself, just like I do." Jimmy said. _'Except I need a little help.'_ he thought. Both looked at him, knowing he would have a good reason why.

Agaza then snapped his fingers, remembering something. "Jimmy, that reminds me..." he said, grabbing something off his desk. At that moment, Rachel came in. "Ah Rachel, You're just in time. I was just to show Jimmy something." He then held out his invention. "This is a state of the art walkie talkie, for both you and Rachel." Both walkie talkies were disguised as a hearing aid (except smaller) and the reciver disguised as a clip that went on the tie or shirt. They both placed them back in their pockets, then Rachel asked, "So, what do we do?"

Dr. Agaza and Ai looked at Rachel, then at each other. Jimmy imedeatly had the answer. "Let's go watch a movie." "I don't have any money." she said. Jimmy was about to suggest DVD, when there was a knock at the door. Agaza went to the door, opening it, only to get a handful of kids. Amy, George, and Henry all entered the house, until Amy asked, "Dr. Agaza, do you know where Conan is?"

"What's up guys?" Conan asked. "Can you come outside and play?" Amy said. Jimmy thought for a moment, then looked at Rachel. "Sure, wanna come Rachel?" he said. Rachel was shocked at first, then said, "Uh... sure."

_At the park..._  
Jimmy sat down next to Rachel after playing a good game of soccer. "I wish I wasn't with imature friends." "They're just kids Conan." Rachel said. Conan gave a "meh" before continuing to watch them play the game. Rachel looked at Jimmy, smiling. "I'm glad you told me Jimmy, plus..." Rachel picked up Jimmy and sat him down on her lap. "You're cute when your this small." she said, twirling his hair. Jimmy just blushed. _'Great. You sound just like my mom.' _he thought. _'Oh well, at least it's not so bad being in this body.' _

Later, after Conan's friends left, Rachel and Jimmy went to the nearest ice cream parlor. They got a window seat in the back, just so they could talk in private. "Rachel, how would you like to help me in cases?" Jimmy said. "I know it sounds like I'm asking you to leave your life, but I'm not. You'll be helping me with your dad, or with your friend."

Rachel thought for a moment. _'The idea of helping Jimmy solve cases and help find this Black Organization sounds scary, but also sounds like fun.' _thought Rachel. She looked at Jimmy, then smiled at him. "Sounds like a brilliant plan tiger." "Great, now you sound like Marry Jane." Jimmy said. Rachel was partially confused. "The one from Spider-Man?" she asked. Jimmy started to laugh at what she said. "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you." he said. She smiled, then said, "And I won't let anything happen to you." Both smiled a warm smile, then they hugged it out.

* * *

_Detective Moore's House..._  
Entering the door, Jimmy then said in a hushed tone, "I don't think you should tell your dad, Rachel. You know how he doesn't like me." Jimmy said. Rachel nodded, "I agree." she said. They were heading for Rachel's room, when the phone rang. "Hello, Detective Moore speaking." he said. There was squabble on the phone, which both young detectives couldn't hear very well. "What?!" he said, "Who's been murdered? I don't know her."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** *lands on ground unharmed* Yeah, so... I wrote this long ago in a notebook, along with several other stories like "The Doctor, The Detective, and The Spy-tective", "When Nerds Colide" which is a Doctor Who/Case Closed story I'm hoping to get to, as well as several others that I wrote in several other notebooks, as well as ideas for characters and the stories that they should've done.

I'll tell you this, I'm really hoping that a lot of people read my story "Bill and Ted & Phineas and Ferb's Serendipitous Adventure", the only story that involved the coolest 80's metalheads, and the 21rst century's best inventors. I am however talking about Bill and Ted as well as Phineas and Ferb, if you didn't get what I was saying.

I hope you like my story, and comment on my other works of art, will ya? They feel like I wrote them all for nothing. :(


End file.
